


Cool Down

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humour, Pranks, mild romance, too hot for cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: It's a hot day at sea and Kid needs to be reminded to take breaks.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed so much writing this.

“I’ll take two of these to Kid, since he’s held up in his workshop again.” She said with a smile,

“I’d be careful, he gets pretty absorbed in his work.” Killer warned,

“Noted.” she hurried off with two of the cold bottles heading down the steps of the workshop underneath the captain’s quarters. She knocked loudly on the door hearing no vocal response, she opened the door “Kid?” she called. Killer was right, deaf as a doornail. She looked at the two bottles in her hand and smirked. It was extremely warm out today and Kid could use a little something to cool down. She walked up behind him, Kid still completely engrossed in his work. Lifting both bottles she placed them either side of his neck. Kid swore like the devil and swung round so suddenly he knocked her off her feet, the bottles thankfully rolled out of her hands as she hit the floor with a thud. She had to bite her lip to stop herself crying with laughter. His cheeks were almost crimson. His brow twitched when he looked down at her. Nothing could stop her now: she laughed and she laughed loudly. “Killer was right, you are oblivious to everything when you’re working.” 

Kid did not share her enthusiasm. She still sat on the floor of his workshop laughing, ignoring his deep frown. “Hm, I was about to take a break.” he said, dropping to his knees and crawling over her, silencing her laughter. This was her time to blush. His good hand laced into her hair quickly and pulled her into a rough kiss, laying her down on the wooden floor. His face in her neck.

“Kid- really? It’s far too warm.” she protested, breaking the kiss. He growled in response,

“Windows open. What do you want the door open too?” he asked sourly.

“Kid come on…you’re too hot!”

“I know I am.” He huffed in response, sitting up 

“Temperature! You know what I meant!” she retorted, rising to her feet smoothing out her skirt, 

“you whine too much.” he added standing up “in the shower then.” he didn’t wait for a response dragging her into the simple shower he had connected to the workshop. He was naked in moments, shirking off his clothes and leaving them in a heap on the floor as he turned the knob for the shower. 

His mood switched so quickly. Kid was very appealing. He was tall, muscular and handsome, his sharp attitude just added to the attraction. “Get in and join me already” he snapped letting the warm water cascade over him.

She could do that but-

Her eyes glanced to the sink tap, a mischievous glint in her eyes. This bathroom had a small design flaw: when you used the tap, the water to the shower went very cold very quickly. 

Kid had set himself up badly.

His path to her was littered with his discarded clothes and he needed to cool off. Her hand jolted and hit the tap quickly. The water ran and Kid’s voice echoed like a canon as he was greeted by ice cold water. She wasted no time in turning on her heels and bolting out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her and then escaping out onto the deck.

  
  


“What happened?!” Killer asked in shock. The whole ship had heard the bellow. 

“Later. I need a place to hide.” she said quickly. Everyone pointed up to the crows nest. She scrambled up the rigging and climbed into the safety of the Crows nest just in time, as Kid’s workshop door was slammed open, one of the hinges snapped letting the door slump forward. There was a horde of yells. Kid had not bothered to put on any clothes and was naked as the day he was born. Killer had moved to cover Coop’s eyes who had been sitting beside him.

“I swear-” 

“Kid put some pants on.” Killer scolded,

“Quit your bitchin’. Where is she?” he asked sharply “you’ve all seen her-”

“Maybe she’s hiding in there still?” Coop offered, her vision still very much blocked by Killer’s hand. Kid stop shouted loudly and stormed back into his workshop, knocking everything over. They could hear sniggering coming from above them. “What did you do?”

“Flicked the tap on whilst he was in the shower.” 

They all howled with laughter. No wonder Kid had been a raging volcano. A naked raging volcano.

She climbed down from the crows nest disappearing for a moment and reappeared with a bucket of water. 

“Not done yet?” Heat questioned “He’s gonna be pissed.”

“I’m just helping him cool down in this burning weather.” she chuckled sneaking up to Kid’s cabin, propping the door open enough to balance the bucket laden with water on top. Wire appeared by her side making her jump 

“Need a hand?” Wire also added a bowl of ice to the bucket and shrugged “He needs to chill right?” 

“Yes please..This was easier in my mind.” Wire took the bucket and placed it on top of the door and snuck out, leaving the door ajar. Hiding behind the crew who were sitting drinking their ice cold beer watching Kid storm about still butt naked. 

“I’m gonna kill her.” he glanced around impatiently when his eyes fell upon his cabin door which was clumsily left ajar. “So that’s where she’s hiding.” he grinned, like he was some super sleuth detective who had cracked the case. Stomping up the steps to his cabin. The crew looked on with bated breath. 

_ This was going to be funny as hell  _

They thought collectively, the smile already tugging at their lips.

The door was opened and Kid stepped in at the right time as the bucket fell over his head showering with ice and water. Kid’s loud scream echoed across the ship. He stood in the doorway rigid with a bucket over his head. The crew roared with laughter.

The bucket was hurtled across the deck shattered on impact and he slowly turned down, his glare locked on to her as she peered over Killer’s shoulder. 

“You-”

“Save me!” she shrieked and bolted off into the ship. Kid gave chase. Killer scooping Coop up so Kid didn’t barrel into her. “Save a pumpkin!” they heard her muffled scream from within the ship. All seemed quiet for a few minutes until her voice could be heard again. “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” she stumbled onto the deck leaving a trail off what looked like oil or something equally slippery. They didn’t need telling twice when they heard Kid fast approaching. 

“Do you have a death wish?” Killer asked as she tried to hide behind him,

“No. I’m just helping him cool off and stretch his legs.” she explained ducking out of view as Kid stepped onto the deck and lost his footing like a deer on ice. 

“Fuck-” he swore loudly landing on his back and skidded across the deck stopping as he collided with the mast with a loud thud. Heat and Wire visibly cringed at the collision before the laughter flowed. She sniggered as Kid rolled onto his front before composing himself and rose to his feet, his eyes firmly set on her. 

“Oh no.” she glanced around looking for an escape but she was too slow. Kid towered over her lifting her up with one arm

“Caught you.” he said a smirk plastered across his face, 

“Noo!” she tried to squirm out of his grasp which only made him throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes “help me!” she cried her legs and arms flailing in protest. The crew clapped their hands and bowed “don’t pray for me!” she whined loudly.

“Not so confident now are you?” he said slamming the door to his cabin behind him. Leaving the crew to finally reveal in laughter without Kid glaring at them threatening to chuck them overboard.


End file.
